victoriousfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Andrade
Andrade é um casal formado por Andre Harris e Jade West (Andr/e e J/'ade'). Eles são um casal muito improvável, mas eles parecem se dar bem. Esse casal também é conhecido como Jandre. (Ja/de e A/'ndre') Momentos Notáveis de Andrade 1ª Temporada: [[Pilot|'Piloto']] *Andre descreve Jade como uma garota má. *Quando Jade derrama café na Tori, Andre diz: "Jade". [[The Bird Scene|'A Cena do Passáro']] *Quando André e Robbie se machucarão na aula de balé, Jade olha para eles com desdenhosamente. [[Stage Fighting|'Luta no Palco']] *André defende Jade quando Tori acusa de querer machucá-la. *André corre para Jade, quando ela está ferida. *Andre parece bravo com Tori por ela ter "batido" em Jade com sua bengala. *Andre é o primeiro que viu o olho falso da Jade. *Jade está gritando com André e praticamente implorando para ele não contar pra Tori. *Jade persegue Andre quando ele está procurando a Tori. [[The Birthweek Song|'Semana do Niver']] *Quando Jade deixa a mesa e diz: "Vocês me dão alergia", o que inclui Andre. [[Jade Dumps Beck|'Jade Termina com Beck']] *Tori tem que arrastar Andre sentar-se com Jade. *Parece que Andre fez raiva de proposito na Jade falando da beleza de Alyssa Vaughn. *No entanto, ele tenta se desculpar um pouco. *Parece que Jade fica com ciúmes quando ele fala que Alyssa Vaughn é um avião. *Quando Jade olha Andre falando da Alyssa Vaughn, André se cala e pára de falar, talvez não para fazer Jade se sentir mal. *André diz para Jade que ele deveria calar a boca. [[Robarazzi|'Robarazzi']] *Quando fala que Andre tem problemas com CatShup, Jade parece um pouco irritada. [[Survival of the Hottest|'Sobrevivência no Calor']] *Jade canta junto com ele. *Andre dá uma garrafa de água pra Jade. *André e Jade compartilham uma reação semelhante à sugestão de Robbie para beber a água dos peixes. [[Wi-Fi in the Sky|'Wi-Fi no céu']] *Jade parece ficar chateada quando ele saiu do VideChat. [[Beck's Big Break|'A Grande Peça de Beck']] *Jade viu Andre flertando com a garota no set. [[Cat's New Boyfriend|'O Novo namorado da Cat']] *Jade sente o pé de Andre e fica impressionado, Ela dá-lhe um elogio sobre seu pé. *Quando Jade sente pé de André, ela olha para André com um sorriso sedutor, no rosto. *Jade pede pra Beck pra sentir o pé de Andre um pouco mais. [[Freak the Freak Out|'Perdendo, Pendendo o Bom Senso']] *Andre pede para Jade lhe entregar um refrigerante. No entanto, Jade diz que não. *Andre e Beck tentam fazer Jade parar de lutar com as meninas. *André e Jade são os primeiros a olhar chocado com as meninas *Andre bate palmas para Jade e Cat quando elas sobem no palco para cantar. *Enquanto Jade está dançando e cantando no palco, ela está olhando na direção de André e Beck. *André fica chocado que Cat e Jade não vencerã Jade Gets Crushed *André escolhe Jade para ajudar ele a compor a musica *Andre diz a Jade que confia nela e ela segura a mão dele *Andre fala que sua letra favoriata e J a inicial de Jade *Quando Jade canta o Andre fica encantado com ela *Andre vai comrrendo para casa de tori e fala que esta apaixonado pela Jade *Na escola Andre para Jade que ela vai mandar por email,para não tem que ficar sozinho com ela *Tori se veste de Jade para ajudar Andre ele quase a beija sitando o nome Jade *Andre fala para Tori que compos uma musica inspirada na Jade *Ele diz que o nome Jade aparesse pelomenos 10 vezes na musica *Quando Andre vai cantar ela quase diz que a musica foi escrita para Jade *Ele canta uma musica muito romantica oq quer dizer que ele esta muito apaixonado por ela *Cat,Robbie,Beck,e Jade vão dar parabens pela musica e Jade e Andre se abraçam. *Andre diz a Tori que vai demorar um tempo para esquecer de Jade *Uma garota aparece epede para Andre sair com ela,e Andre pergunta para Tori quem e Jade,afirmando ter esquecido ela. * Curiosidades *'Cor oficial:' Preto, porque o André é Africano-americanos e Jade se veste de preto. *'Música oficial: '''365 Days *'Animal oficial:: --Indeciso-- *'Numero oficial: '--Indeciso-- *'''Mascote oficial: --Indeciso-- Galeria / Fotos Adrade Candre1.jpg 330702.jpg 59990 438773158307 134265793307 5099906 5080170 n.jpg 97702823.jpg Andrade1.png Jandre!.jpg Jandre2.png Jandre3.png Jandre4.png Jandre5.png Jandrepingpogandrejade.jpg Normal justjared-guest-victorious-03.jpg Victorious 63HR.jpeg Jade.jpg 185px-IMG_0279.png 185px-IMG_7625.png 185px-Jade_and_Andre.png 185px-Jandre3.png 185px-Jandrehug.png 185px-Jandrelove.jpg 185px-Jgc.jpg 185px-JGC001.jpg 185px-JGC002.jpg 185px-JGC003.jpg Categoria:Casais Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Homens Categoria:Jade West Categoria:Andre Categoria:Victorious Categoria:Brilhante Vitória Categoria:Episódios sobre Andre Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Músicas de Andre Harris Categoria:TheSlap.com Categoria:Episódios Categoria:FriendShip Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Hollywood Arts Categoria:Imagens de Jade West Categoria:Episódios com músicas Categoria:Vídeos Categoria:Tori Vega